


Alone

by dragonwings948



Series: Fictober 2020 [21]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Family, Fictober 2020, Introspection, No Dialogue, Pre-Serial: s001 An Unearthly Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: The Doctor spends his days on Earth alone.
Series: Fictober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947748
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Alone

The Doctor spent his days alone.

He tried to find things to do, of course. The TARDIS always needed fixing; he still had to figure out that confounded chameleon circuit. He often went on strolls through the city, enjoying the fresh air…and possibly keeping an eye on things.

Inevitably, he often got bored. He tried to wonder if this was worth it, but the thought hardly made itself known before he ascertained that _of course_ it was worth it. To give Susan some semblance of a normal life, to let her be a girl rather than a renegade or a runaway…yes, it was worth it.

He lived for the evenings when Susan would come home and tell him about her day. The Doctor laughed at some of the silly Earth customs she related and tsked at others. But more than anything, he wondered if she was truly happy. Could they ever really fit in here on Earth?

Could _he_ ever fit in?

His hearts lived among the stars, of that he was sure. But he could sacrifice it all for Susan if this was where she wanted to call home.

Then one day, Susan came home like it was any other night. Little did she know that two others had followed her.

And from that day on, the Doctor was hardly ever alone again.


End file.
